Lost Souls
Lost Souls represent people who neither follow God or His people (as Heroes do) nor directly oppose God or His people (as Evil Characters do) but rather need to be saved from sin and death. Lost Souls are always placed in the Land of Bondage of the player who controls the card, unless a special ability says otherwise. When a Lost Soul is rescued, it becomes a Redeemed Soul in the rescuing player’s Land of Redemption and is no longer a Lost Soul. =List of Lost Souls= Lost Souls with special abilities *Acts 11:18 (Ap) - (N.T. Only) *Acts 14:4 (RA) - (Same Testament) *Acts 23:27 (AW) - (Anti-Withdraw) *Acts 23:8 (RA) - (Anti-Human) *Ecclesiastes 10:3 (RA3) - (Fool) *Ezekiel 31:14 (Ki) - (Shuffler) *Ezekiel 31:14 (Wa) - (Shuffler) *Ezekiel 34:6 (Pi) - (Wanderer) *Galatians 3:13 (AW) - (Anti-Burial) *Hosea 13:2 (RA) - (Deck Discard) *I Corinthians 1:27 (G) - (Hand Discard) *II Chronicles 15:4 (Ki) - (*/4 Only) *II Chronicles 28:13 (Ki) - (Hopper) *II Samuel 23:6 (Pi) - (Thorns) *James 1:15 (AW) - (Demon Discard) *Jeremiah 11:8 (RA) - (Can't be Prevented) *Jeremiah 13:10 (Pi) - (Color Guard) *Jeremiah 17:9 (RA) - (Punisher) *Jeremiah 3:25 (RA) - (Shame) *Jeremiah 7:18 (H) - (Female Only) *Jeremiah 7:18 (Wo) - (Female Only) *Luke 13:25 (Di) - (Shut Door) *Luke 15:13 (Di) - (Far Country) *Luke 15:15-16 (Di) - (Pigs) *Luke 15:6 (J) - (Rejoice) *Luke 16:20-21 (Di) - (Beggar) *Luke 19:10 (Di) - (FBTN) *Matthew 19:23 (Pi) - (Speed Bump) *Matthew 19:26 (AW) - (First Round) *Matthew 8:34 (AW) - (Evicter) *Proverbs 16:28 (RA) - (Different Books) *Proverbs 22:10 (RA) - (Anti-Ignore) *Proverbs 22:14 (L) - (2-Line) *Proverbs 22:14 (UL) - (3-Line) *Psalm 1:4 (Ki) - (Site Doubler) *Psalm 1:4 (Wa) - (Site Doubler) *Psalm 119:150 (FF) - (Discarder) *Psalm 30:3 (I) - (Resurrection) *Psalm 119:176 (Pi) - (Anti-Angel) *Psalm 35:20 (RA) - (Site Guard) *Romans 3:23 (AW) - (Revealer) Lost Souls without special abilities *Ecclesiastes 10:15 (F) *Ecclesiastes 10:3 (F) *Ecclesiastes 4:10 (F) *Ephesians 5:14 (A) *Ephesians 5:14 (B) *Ephesians 5:14 (D) *Ephesians 5:14 (G) *Ezekiel 13:18 (H) *Ezekiel 13:18 (Wo) *Ezekiel 34:12 (A) *Ezekiel 34:12 (B) *Ezekiel 34:12 (C) *Ezekiel 34:12 (D) *Ezekiel 34:12 (UL) *Ezekiel 34:16 (H) *Ezekiel 34:16 (Wa) *Ezekiel 36:19 (A) *Ezekiel 36:19 (B) *Ezekiel 36:19 (D) *Ezekiel 36:19 (H) *Ezekiel 36:19 (P) *I Kings 17:12 (C) *I Kings 17:12 (UL) *II Timothy 2:26 (A) *II Timothy 2:26 (B) *II Timothy 2:26 (D) *II Timothy 2:26 (G) *II Timothy 2:26 (UL) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (A) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (B) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (C) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (D) *II Timothy 3:6-7 (G) *Isaiah 42:7 (C) *Isaiah 42:7 (UL) *Jeremiah 50:6 (H) *Jeremiah 50:6 (Wa) *Jeremiah 7:18 (H) *Job 33:27-28 (A) *Job 33:27-28 (B) *Job 33:27-28 (D) *Job 33:27-28 (H) *Luke 13:25 (C) *Luke 13:25 (G) *Luke 13:25 (J) *Luke 13:25 (UL) *Luke 15:13 (Ap) *Luke 15:13 (J) *Luke 15:15-16 (Ap) *Luke 15:15-16 (J) *Luke 15:6 (A) *Luke 15:6 (B) *Luke 15:6 (C) *Luke 15:6 (D) *Luke 15:6 (G) *Luke 16:20-21 (Ap) *Luke 16:20-21 (J) *Luke 19:10 (J) *Luke 19:10 (G) *Luke 19:10 (Wa) *Mark 1:40 (Ap) *Mark 1:40 (J) *Proverbs 10:1 (E) *Proverbs 10:1 (I) *Proverbs 10:4 (F) *Proverbs 14:10 (E) *Proverbs 14:10 (I) *Proverbs 14:12 (E) *Proverbs 14:7 (E) *Proverbs 15:13 (E) *Proverbs 20:20 (E) *Proverbs 21:16 (F) *Proverbs 21:16 (I) *Proverbs 21:17 (F) *Proverbs 21:24 (F) *Proverbs 21:24 (I) *Proverbs 7:27 (H) *Proverbs 7:27 (Wo) *Psalm 119:176 (C) *Psalm 119:176 (I) *Psalm 68:6 (E) *Psalm 68:6 (I)